


You Don't Know A Lot Of Things

by sosubtlelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, mentions of louis tomlinson/eleanor calder, not any zayn or niall oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosubtlelarry/pseuds/sosubtlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a nerd in love but Louis is 'too popular' for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know A Lot Of Things

Louis walked hand in hand with Eleanor through the hall with his posse following like lost puppies. They were all in a deep conversation about, well Louis didn’t really know but it’s something stupid. Louis didn’t really care to be honest. He wished everything would be easier. Eleanor wasn’t really his girlfriend; she was just a beard if you will. Louis was really gay and maybe, sorta, kinda may be in love, but she didn’t need to know that. No one needed to know that.

Louis was shaken from his thoughts when he saw a curly haired head walk past quickly, trying to pass Louis and his group. Louis smiled a little. He liked Harry. He had bright green eyes that drove him crazy, a gorgeous smile that made Louis want to kiss him, and not to mention his is absolutely precious. He didn’t understand why everyone, aka his group, was so mean to Harry. He hasn’t done anything to them. Except he made Louis like him, like him a lot.

-

Harry made his way into school, hunched over, mainly because he was so tall but also to hide his presence. He didn’t want anyone to see him really. Not like anyone saw him anyway. He made his way down the hall looking up to see Louis and his posse. Louis.

Harry smiled cheeks pink. Just the thought of Louis made Harry blush and got his heart racing. Yeah, so maybe he was a little bit in love, so what? Oh yeah, he’s in love with a popular, one of the kids who teased him (not to mention him being a boy, everyone knew Harry was gay). Except Louis never teased Harry, he just stood there. Maybe Louis will be nice to me? Harry thought. Oh, don’t get your hopes up Harry, maybe he liked to watch and laugh than cause the trouble. Yeah, that’s it.

Harry dropped his head, walking past them and down the hall, to his locker.

-

It was lunch and Harry was sitting at the table, outside with his one friend Liam. Harry let out a dreamy sigh as he heard Louis’ beautiful laugh echo through his ears. Harry loved his laugh so much. He wanted to make Louis laugh so badly even though he knew he wasn’t funny. Harry may have or may not have been blatantly staring at Louis’ table across the courtyard. But no one seemed to notice. Well, Liam did. Of course Liam noticed.

“For god’s sake Harry, why don’t you just talk to him already?!” Liam semi-yelled, exasperated that Harry won’t just man up and talk to him. Harry hit Liam on his arm seeing some people, including Louis, were staring.

“God, Liam shut up! People are staring.” Harry hissed under his breath. People turned away finally, looking bored that it was just the nerd Harry whatever-his-last-name-is, who had caused the trouble.

Plain old, nerdy Harry.

-

Louis was bored out of his mind sitting there with a table full of pricks and snobs. Louis wasn’t like the rest of them. He only fit in with them because he was on the football team. He wasn’t even captain or anything special like that. Just his plain self.

Louis wished he wouldn’t have joined the team so he could hang out with the people he actually liked. More importantly he wanted to stop pretending. Stop pretending to be a douche, pretending to have a girlfriend who is “madly in love” with, and more importantly stop pretending to be straight, because he most certainly is not. Louis honestly doesn’t get how no one seems to think he is gay. He is quite flamboyant and doesn’t even try to hide it, he can even admit it!

“For god’s sake Harry, why don’t you just talk to him already?!” Louis heard from somewhere. He immediately picked his head up to try and find the source. He finally caught sight of Harry punching Liam in the arm, blushing furiously, eyes glancing left and right. He probably isn’t used to much attention, Louis thought. That thought made Louis feel sad. Harry deserved all the attention in the world. And maybe Louis wanted to give it to him.

Louis was pulled out of his thoughts, not even realizing he was staring at Harry, by Eleanor pulling on his arm with her manicured finger nails that Louis didn’t like. She told him to kiss her and he did, just to make everyone happy. Because Louis was that type of person to put other people’s feelings before his own. Sometimes Louis didn’t want to, times like now, but he did it anyway not wanting to feel the guilt if he didn’t.

-

“No Liam, I’m not going to and never will talk to Louis, okay?!” Harry whispered Liam following him as he made his way through book shelf’s in the Library. “But-” “No Liam!” Harry whipped around turning to face him. “Louis would never like a guy like me, hell he’s straight Li! Plus I’m a nerd, and ugly and not even close to cool or popular. Face it Liam, I’m just me okay? And me isn’t good enough for him!” Harry turned back around and sighed, defeated.

“Harry, you know you’re none of those things. You may be smart but that doesn’t make you a nerd. And you’re definitely not ugly and who cares about social levels? This is high school, all of its bullshit. No one is really them when they’re popular. They act differently to make themselves popular!” Liam argued.

“Ugh, Li I really don’t want to talk about this right now, just help me find my book.” Harry was done with the topic of Louis, for once in his life. “Fine, where did you last see it?” Liam sighed.

“I left it on the computer table’s right here.”

-

Harry sat at his desk hunched over, a pencil in hand. The paper sitting on his desk still blank after 10 minutes of thinking. Liam had suggested to Harry, to get his feelings out, to write down all the reasons why he liked Louis. It’s not that Harry couldn’t come up with anything to write, it was more where to start that was the problem.

Harry loved so much about Louis. From his cheeky personality to the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. Harry smiled; Louis was his favorite thing to think about. Harry started writing, and writing, and writing.

-

The next day, Liam asked Harry if he had written everything down. Harry nodded and handed it off to Liam. “Good, good.” Liam smiled as he skimmed through it. “Aw, Haz you’re so in love, it’s adorable and it’s making me want to throw up rainbows.” Liam said pinching his cheeks. Harry’s eyes and nose scrunched up and he moved his head away from Liam’s hands. “Shut up Li.” Harry mumbled as he walked through the doors of his English classroom, which he coincidently had with Louis.

During English Harry took a few side glances towards Louis who was sitting across the room. Louis would look over in Harry’s direction, probably feeling Harry’s eyes burning into the side of his head, and Harry would think he looked away fast enough. But he thought wrong as Louis did catch him twice. But Harry didn’t know that. Harry didn’t know a lot of things about Louis.

-

The bell rang signaling the end of English, last block. Everyone gathered their things quickly and scrambled to the door. Liam and Harry quickly got up after putting their things away and scrambled to the door. Everyone was pushing and shoving with at least 5 people in the doorway at once. Jesus, Harry thought. It’s not even Friday yet!

All the students bumping into each other was enough to make Harry’s paper of “Things I loved about Louis” fall of from its perch on Liam’s binder, the action going unnoticed by Liam and Harry. But not un-noticed by a certain someone who stayed behind to avoid getting trampled.

Louis.

-

Louis was searching up and down looking for Liam through the crowded halls. He never learned where his locker was since apparently he ‘isn’t allowed on that part of the school’ because ‘that’s where all the nerds hang out and you don’t want to be seen with them’ as his posse quoted. Except Louis didn’t mind being seen with the nerds or any other group, not at all. What he did mind was being seen with them.

Louis finally gave up on trying to find Liam through all the students, deciding to just give it to him tomorrow in English. Louis knew he shouldn’t have since that’s invading someone else’s privacy, but he couldn’t help it and glanced down at the title. He learned that the paper didn’t belong to Liam but to Harry.

Things I Love About Louis

By Harry Styles 

-

Louis was home sitting in his living room debating whether or not to read Harry’s letter or whatever it was. It was about Louis so he had some permission to read it but at the same time none at all, since it was not addressed to him.

But what Louis really was thinking was why Harry wrote it. Does he like me? Oh my god, what if he likes me! Louis smiled to himself. Ugh, but what would he see in me? He probably sees me as he sees the rest of my group. Ignorant jerks. He still wondered why he would title it “Things I Love” If he didn’t like him though.

Getting anxious, Louis sighed and grabbed the paper from the coffee table in front of him and began reading.

Things I Love about Louis

By Harry Styles

Liam told me to write all of the things that make me like Louis. So I guess I’ll just start, then.

He has the most amazing ocean blue eyes that make you want to dive right into. Sometimes they’re bright blue and sometimes they can look gray or green but it all falls on where the sun wants to hit them.

His smile actually makes weak in the knees. I love the way the corners of his eyes wrinkle up when he smiles, a real and genuine smile. When he smiles at me (even thought I know it’s not towards me but someone behind or near me) I feel my chest tighten because that smile. Wow that smile. It’s blinding, in a good way of course.

And oh my, his laugh is music to my ears. The way his voice is deeper when he chuckles but when he full out laughs, it’s high pitched and makes me want to laugh too. I want to be able to make him laugh all the time; I want that laugh to be because of me. Even though I know I’m not funny. The devil sitting upon my shoulder is telling me that it won’t ever happen, but hey, I can dream.

His body though. He has the most amazing body. He has the biggest biceps I’ve ever come across since he plays on the football team. He has this little tummy that couldn’t get any more adorable than it already is. I just want to blow raspberries on it. And he would laugh his cute laugh or maybe even giggle. Oh my god, if he giggled I don’t think I’d be able to handle it to be honest- and I’m getting side tracked. God, he does that to me.

Anyway, he has a really, really nice bum. It’s just so big and ugh. And he has nice thighs that just make me want to do so many- no. I will keep this as clean as can be because the title is “Things I Love about Louis” not “Things I want to do to Louis” for a reason.

I like that he never really teases me like the rest of his friends. Sometimes it gives me hope that maybe he likes me enough not to torture me. But probably not, he’s straight for crying out loud. That should be enough since you know we’re both boys and he’s straight and I’m gay. Sucks to be me.

Well I guess I’ll finish this later since it’s almost 10 and I have to get enough sleep for school.

Louis chuckled at the last line thinking how Harry was such a dork.

A love sick dork. And Louis loved it. Louis loved him…

And he was going to do something about it.

-

When Louis got to school the next day, he was ready. He was ready to stop pretending, ready to break up with Eleanor, ready to leave his stupid group of ‘friends’ and he was ready to come out. But most importantly, he was ready to give Harry everything he deserves. Louis wanted to kiss him, hug him, snuggle with him and take him on fancy dates and just be himself with Harry because he knows that’s what Harry wants, needs, deserves.

When Louis got to school immediately his group was around him. Eleanor made her way through the bunch then got on her tip toes prepared to kiss Louis, but he had other ideas. He pushed her down by her shoulders and she gave him a confused look. “What’s wrong, Lou?” She asked, concerned.

Louis sighed, he wish he didn’t have to do this. He hates seeing people upset or sad and it’s even worse when he was the cause. But he had to do this, for his sake and Louis wanted to do something for himself for once. Louis took Eleanor by the wrist, not wanting to hold her hand, down the hall turning the corner where no one was to see.

Louis sighed again. “Listen Eleanor, I have to tell you something and I’m not sure how you’re going to take this…” He avoided her eyes because this was harder than he thought. “What is it Louis?” She asked, though by the look in her eyes it seemed like she already knew.

“I’m breaking up with you.” Louis stated. Eleanor let out a shaky breath and nodded slowly, her eyes cast down. “O-okay… Can I ask why?” She paused. Louis shook his head. “You’ll find out soon enough.” Louis left after that, he couldn’t stand this.

Louis went back to the hall where everyone was. Louis spotted Harry and Liam the water fountains. Perfect, now is the time, Louis thought.

“Hey everyone can I have your attention, please.” Everyone’s chitter chatter had stopped to listen to what Louis had to say. But honestly, Louis had no idea where to start. Louis’ eyes scanned the room to find Harry’s emerald eyes and once he did, he knew.

“So many of you know me as Louis Tomlinson: football player, the popular one and a jerk to some.” He paused to let the students nod. “Well ‘Louis Tomlinson’ isn’t me. I’m just Louis, plain old Louis. I wanted to be just a normal, average guy but once you join a sports team and date a hot girl, everything gets chosen for you really.”

“I broke up with Eleanor, and I didn’t give her a proper answer as to why I did. Well here’s the reason why.” He paused again and let out a breath, trying to get the nervousness out. “I’m gay.” Loud shocked gasped were sounded like in the movies. Louis knew it was just shock and not disgust since this school seems to have 0 to no homophobes Louis snorted. “Yeah, big shocker, am I right?” Everyone nodded. “So I’m gay and I’m so sorry Eleanor for keeping this from you, from everyone, and I’m sorry I kept you in this relationship for so long.” Louis turned towards where Eleanor was standing her head on her friends shoulder, she nodded and mouthed it’s okay. Louis knew it wasn’t though but he’ll take it.

“But an even bigger reason is that…I’m in love with someone else.” Even louder gasped waved through the hallway. “Yeah, someone who is really sweet, and kind, and absolutely adorable. With big green eyes and smile that lights up a whole room…” Louis trailed off, catching Harry’s eyes and smiling when he saw how wide they were. His mouth hung open at what Louis said next, not believing it.

“Harry?” Louis said sending a smile towards Harry. Everyone’s gazes turned towards Harry, Liam shutting his mouth and pushing him forward a bit. Harry stumbled forward and looked around at everyone as he walked towards him. Some girls were glaring at him, probably jealous that they aren’t going to get with Louis while some looked like they have been waiting for this moment their whole lives. Tumblr girls, Harry thought.

Once Harry got to Louis he looked down at him, as he was much taller, with a gigantic smile and twinkling eyes. Louis had to look up to meet his green eyes with his blue ones, with a similar smile on his face. “Hi.” Harry said. “Hey.” Louis said. He smiled at Harry one last time before connecting their lips in one of the best kisses Louis ever had.

When they pulled apart, everyone clapped and cheered. Harry opened his eyes after Louis still in complete bliss, to meet Louis’. They forgot all about everyone around them, just smiling at each other, Louis’ hand’s still cupping his cheeks. “How did you kn-” Harry was cut off by Louis holding up the sheet of paper full of things he didn’t know about Harry. “Oh,” Harry said, “Oh!” Harry said more startled this time, knowing how he got a little ‘off topic’ while writing it. He tried to grab it but Louis wasn’t having it so he ran off. “Nope! I already read it anyways Haz!” Harry smiled, Louis even knew his nickname. He really did pay attention.

Harry ran after Louis his long legs helping but not helping enough. Louis was on the football team, for god’s sake’s. Louis finally turned a corner, slowing him down enough for Harry to catch up. Harry through his arms around Louis’ waist lifting him off the ground a bit. They were laughing and just being them. Harry put Louis down, grabbing the paper and put it above Louis’ reach. “Heyyyy. No fair.” Louis said jumping up to try and get it. Harry didn’t say anything, but pointed to his lips asking for another kiss. Louis saw and winked at him, giving him a peck.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend Harry?” Louis asked after. Harry dropped his arm, and smiled so big his jaw started to hurt. “Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!” Harry said, “I mean, ahem, yes.” Harry smiled sheepishly. Louis smiled at the dork, his dork. “You’re such a dork Harry, my dork.” Louis smirked. “Yeah, you’re dork.” And Harry smirked too.

And that was that.


End file.
